Mar y Cielo
by Skylocked
Summary: Luego de dos años fuera del Pais Seto Kaiba regresa a Japon encontrandose con varias sorpresas... una de ellas no muy agradable


**Mar y Cielo**

**Parte 1 **

**Capitulo 1 "Reencuentros Inesperados"**

**Basado en Yu-gi-oh!**

_Disclaimer: Los personajes de este fic no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a su respectivo creador K.T. etc etc_

La mañana estaba fresca como de costumbre. Una ligera niebla envolvía aun las calles dormidas de la ciudad. Se acercaba el final del verano pero las lluvias seguían cayendo cada vez con mayor intensidad. Afuera el canto de unos cuantos pájaros madrugadores ya se dejaba escuchar, mientras dentro de la calidez de su pequeño apartamento, pesadamente abría los ojos a un nuevo día un muchacho de cabellos como de sol. Bostezó abiertamente y luego de unos minutos de pereza, decidió levantarse dejando tras de si la comodidad de la suave cama y blandas almohadas, y edredones que antes le cobijasen. Se dirigió al cuarto de baño a darse una ducha para terminar de despertarse, era el primer día de escuela, y no quería que se le fuese a hacer tarde. Lentamente se deshizo de los shorts verdes y playera blanca de algodón que le servían de pijamas, los cuales fueron a parar al piso de azulejo, mientras el se metía con flojera a la regadera. Abrió ambos grifos del agua hasta que esta salio lo suficientemente caliente. Dejo correr el agua por su delgado cuerpo, mientras con ojos cerrados se relajaba un rato mas. Por fin luego de mucho pelear internamente y armándose de valor, cerro la llave del agua caliente, la cual fue desplazada por el agua fría que le atravesaba los sentidos como peligrosas dagas de hielo.

Con renovada energía se termino de bañar no desperdiciando ni un momento mas. Se envolvió en una toalla verde y salio del baño recogiendo del suelo la ropa depositándola en un cesto de plástico blanco que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta del baño. Se vistió con sencillez en una playera verde de algodón y pantalones azules de mezclilla. Después de hacer su cama salio de la habitación dirigiéndose a la cocina para prepararse algo de desayunar mientras esperaba a que diera la hora para salir.

"Quien iba a pensar que las vacaciones fueran a pasar tan rápido**." **Se dijo el rubio de ojos miel mientras sacaba del refrigerador jugo y unos cuantos huevos para preparar su desayuno.

" Me hubiese gustado que el verano durara mas, aunque a decir verdad, aun no entiendo por que me sentía ya tan ansioso de entrar a la escuela… será por que ya no estan conmigo todos los demas….no creo por que ya hace tiempo que no se nada de ellos… o sera que como es el primer año en la universidad me están dando ñañaras" Un escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo de los pies a la cabeza al recordar que en efecto, ese era su primer año en la universidad. Muchas dudas le llenaban la cabeza de miedo. ¿Que si me pierdo y no se a donde ir? ¿Y si fallo alguna materia este año? ¿Que tal si me quitan la beca? Preguntas como estas atravesaban la mente del rubio hasta que de pronto un olor extraño alcanzo su nariz.

"¡Mierda!" Al volver su atención a lo que estaba haciendo, se percato de que el omelet que preparaba ya se le andaba quemando. De inmediato lo saco del sartén poniéndolo en un plato de vidrio extendido, le agrego un poco de pimienta, y se dispuso a comerlos acompañados de un vaso de jugo de naranja. Dando gracias por los alimentos, desayuno tratando de no prestarle mucha atención al ligero sabor a quemado del omelet.

Termino de desayunar, y luego de lavar los platos se dirigió a la sala a leer un rato para matar el tiempo. Apenas habia entrado a la sala, cuando al levantar la mirada al reloj de pared, la hora le golpeo con fuerza dejándolo desconcertado.

"Las nueve y cuarto!"

"No puede ser, " pensó, " estaba seguro de que tenia tiempo suficiente" Sin pensarlo dos veces, tomo de uno de los sillones su mochila y salio a toda velocidad hacia la escuela. Por suerte las calles no estaban muy transitadas, así que no tuvo problema al cruzar una de las avenidas. Cruzo corriendo el parque sin detenerse siquiera a saludar al viejito de los periódicos que siempre le regalaba tarjetas de teléfono usadas creyendo que el rubio las coleccionaba.

Al fin llego a la avenida principal, justo donde la escuela se hallaba situada. Entro corriendo al campus escolar sin percatarse de que los edificios que componían la escuela estaban completamente vacíos. Corriendo a toda velocidad se adentro a un edificio y subió rápidamente las escaleras. Con la mirada busco el salón 1303 cuando lo encontró entro sin pensarlo, mas cual fue su sorpresa al percatarse de que el aula estaba vacía! No habia nadie allí. Confundido decidió asomarse a otros salones mas no encontró a nadie.

"¿Me abre equivocado de día?" Dijo el rubio para si. Al entrar de nueva cuenta al salón, sin querer alzo la vista hacia el reloj blanco en la pared.

"Las 8:45. . . LAS 8:45!"

Después de recuperarse del shock, el rubio se hecho a reír. No sabia de que forma habia llegado tan temprano pero decidió que no le hacia ningún daño tampoco, asi que sin mas se sentó en un pupitre que extrañamente se encontraba situado en el mismo lugar que su anterior asiento en la escuela que años atrás compartiera con sus viejos amigos. Cruzo los brazos y los apoyo en la mesa hundiendo su cabeza en el hueco que se formo para descansar un poco de la agotante carrera. A los pocos minutos comenzo a dormitar. En la posición que estaba no se percato de que alguien estaba por entrar al salón y un nombre se escapo de sus labios inconcientemente como un suspiro de viento.

"…Seto. . ."

El joven que apenas entraba se detuvo en seco al alcanzar a escuchar el suspiro que retumbo en sus oídos como el distante eco de una voz perdida en lo mas recóndito de sus memorias.

"Que!"

El rubio, que no estaba completamente conciente de lo que ocurría, al escuchar la tan familiar voz levanto la cabeza rápidamente sin siquiera pensarlo. Al instante las miradas se cruzaron una vez mas. El miel penetro al azul trayendo consigo una tempestad de sentimientos antes olvidados. El joven castaño se quedo petrificado por unos momentos, lapso en el cual una batalla de sentimientos y pensamientos contradictorios se libraba en su cerebro. No podía creer aun lo que veían sus ojos. Por su lado el de ojos miel también se habia quedado congelado sin saber si lo que sus ojos estaban viendo era real o ilusorio. Por fin la razón gano la batalla interna contra los sentimientos liberando la voluntad del moreno ojiazul.

"¿Wheeler?" Dijo el ojiazul con la frialdad de una noche húmeda de invierno. "¿Que haces aquí?" Lo cierto es que lo que habia querido decir era que le sorprendía el ver al rubio, pero tenia que controlarse, tenia que mantener su posición.

"Tu aquí?" Respondió el rubio que aun no terminaba de salir de su sorpresa. "¿No se suponía que habías salido del país para nunca volver?

Esta respuesta desconcertó al ojiazul. El no sabia que Joey sabia de su partida. Intrigado quiso saber como era que el rubio habia llegado al conocimiento de esto.

"¿Como es que sabes que no estaba en el país? ¿Quien te lo ha dicho? Nadie sabia que me habia marchado de Japón."

Por alguna razón desconocida Joey sintió un fuerte dolor en el pecho y una sensación de abandono lo invadió primero para luego ser desplazada por enojo hacia el castaño.

"A ti que te importa!. . ." Grito Joey.

Fracciones de segundo después al percatarse de lo que habia sucedido se llevo las manos a la boca como si hubiese dicho una mala palabra. Estaba confundido no sabia por que habia reaccionado así. No pudo volver la mirada a Kaiba nuevamente, estaba avergonzado por lo que habia dicho. Aun se sentía dolido y sumamente enojado, sin embargo no entendía el motivo, no encontraba la causa. Sin decir nada mas, corrió hacia la entrada del salón tratando de huir de la escena pero una mano lo tomo de una de las muñecas deteniendo su marcha.

Kaiba habia actuado sin pensar de nueva cuenta. Joey se quedo helado. Una peligrosa rabia comenzaba a inundarle desde adentro. El castaño lo tomo de la barbilla para que le mirase, mas Joey seguía evitando los ojos azules que ahora le parecían dolorosamente insoportables.

"Que es lo que pasa contigo!" Exclamo Kaiba tomando a Joey de los hombros sacudiéndolo con la fuerza de un mar embravecido.

"Suéltame imbecil! No me toques!"

Sin aviso la mano de Joey fue a parar a la mejilla de Kaiba. Ambos se quedaron perplejos, atónitos. No sabían que habia ocurrido. Kaiba no se habia esperado el golpe. Joey no sabia lo que le estaba pasando. Aprovechando el momento de confusión, el rubio salio corriendo del salón dejando atrás al castaño que aun no se recuperaba de la sorpresa de lo que acababa de suceder.

"¿Que fue todo eso? ¿Por que reaccione de esa manera?"

El rubio corrió saliendo del edificio hasta que se vio detenido por el choque de su cuerpo contra un bulto en el camino. Joey que no estaba preparado para el impacto perdió el equilibrio y casi se cae de espaldas al suelo de no ser por una fuerte mano que lo detuvo sosteniéndolo de un brazo.

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto el "bulto" contra el que habia chocado Joey.

"Si. Yo Lamento haber chocado con usted discul. . ."

Al alzar la vista para disculparse con la persona a la que descuidadamente habia golpeado con su cuerpo, casi se cae de la sorpresa otra vez. Pero el no fue el único.

"¿Wheeler!"

"¿Valon!"

Ambos jóvenes exclamaron al unísono igual de sorprendidos de verse las caras.

"Que. . .que haces aquí?" Pregunto Joey.

"Lo mismo digo. ¿No se suponía que tu estabas en Domino City?"

"Yo bueno pues si, se suponía pero no es así puesto que estoy aquí. Pero que hay de ti, yo te hacia en algún otro lado menos aquí."

Así como habían venido, los sentimientos anteriores que el rubio habia sentido hacia apenas unas momentos se esfumaron. La sorpresa y en cierto modo emoción de volver a ver a Valon habían disipado sus malos sentimientos.

Por su lado Valon se sentía nervioso y preocupado. El no habia olvidado aun lo que habia pasado entre el y Joey poco tiempo atrás, de modo que no sabia que esperar del rubio.

"Bueno pues yo. . . en realidad no vine aquí por que así lo quisiera, pero ya que tenia que venir decidí quedarme a estudiar aquí. Sabes nunca me imagine encontrarme contigo tan pronto."

"Que sorpresa me he llevado el día de hoy. Creo que después de todo este no sera un año de estudio normal y aburrido como lo habia pensado." Dijo el de ojos miel sin poner mucha atención a sus palabras.

"¿uh? ¿A que te refieres Wheeler?"

". .Yo. . .no nada, es solo que estoy un poco nervioso es todo. Pero bueno cambiando el tema, donde estan Raphael y Alister. Vinieron contigo me supongo."

"Pues no. Solamente Al vino. Por ahi debe de andar. Dijo que necesitaba usar el baño. Por cierto Wheeler, ¿sabes donde esta este salón?. Se supone que aquí es a donde tengo que llegar para el primer periodo."

"Esto debe ser o una simple casualidad, o el destino. . ." Respondió el rubio al mirar la hojita de papel que le mostraba el castaño. ". . .Tenemos casi las mismas clases!."

"¿De verdad?" Valon se sorprendió al pensar que tal vez aquello del destino era cierto. Tal vez era verdad que el destino habia querido que el y Joey se reencontraran así tan inesperadamente.

"Pues que dices si nos vamos adelantando. No quiero que se me haga tarde después de haber llegado con casi una hora o mas de tiempo delante de mi."

"Bromeas, apoco ya tienes aquí desde las ocho?"

"Aunque usted no lo crea. . . bueno casi las nueve." Bromeo Joey, comenzando a caminar hacia el edificio del que momentos antes habia tratado de huir seguido por Valon.

"Quien sabe, tal vez esta vez sea diferente"


End file.
